


Slumber Parties in Prison

by darkmattermilk



Series: Dream SMP oneshots [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmattermilk/pseuds/darkmattermilk
Summary: Leaning against the wall, the teen tried to think, or tried to remember which day it was. Time had become irrelevant and he couldn't tell if it was night or day, the lava his only constant. He was going insane, his only company being someone who he hated with all his heart- Dream, who was breaking him down. Everything he had worked on recollecting since exile was thrown out the none existent window.So he ignored the prisoner, acknowledging the lava as his only company.---A quick read for those just scrolling through a tag, features an idea I had that would happen during Tommy's prison arc! ^^
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream SMP oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177223
Comments: 7
Kudos: 171





	Slumber Parties in Prison

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea I had for what will happen to Tommy in the prison- though its a bit out there and will probably not happen. Even if the idea does happen, the ending surely won't, as I made it that way as a smooth close and to make it kind of interesting.
> 
> Enjoy ^^
> 
> (i thought of the title in my dreams dont ask abt it)

Hot.

It was extremely hot, waves of heat coming off the lava, lashing at the air violently.

Cold.

Despite the lava surrounding the room, the dark surface of it remained cool, the lava’s heat not sinking through it.

Dark.

It was dark, no actual light source in the room, which was black all the way around, with breaks of purple.

Light.

The light that did filter into the room came from the open side, where lava could freely enter if the flow changed.

All together, the room was shiver inducing, off setting and causing dizziness at how contrasting it was. So there, sat on the obsidian by the lava, he was truly going crazy having to live in those conditions.

Tommy was not deserving of this treatment. He had done nothing to deserve potatoes for meals, or the constant boredom eating away from nothing to do. His head throbbed every time he turned, his bones ached when he shifted. And the green bastard on the other side wasn’t helping.

Dream was the real reason why Tommy’s health was quickly deteriorating, having somehow gained power even in the powerless situation. The older was tormenting him, taunting him- hell he went as far as to hit him just for attention. Because for whatever reason it was, the lack of a social life in the past month made Dream crave attention more than anything.

At first, Tommy hadn’t planned to give into his demands. He had yelled for Sam, even Phil, but to no avail as the sound of explosives echoed in the empty room. Dream had only fed his panic and frusteration, refusing to say what he knew, and instead putting on the stupid friendly act. But as soon as the prisoner had raised his voice above Tommy’s frantic yells, the tides had suddenly shifted. It became exile all over again, where the teen had no choice but to obey every order out of fear.

He didn’t even know what he feared.

To lose his only friend? Or was it because he didn’t want to die?

It didn’t matter.

If being stuck with the notorious man wasn’t enough to drive someone crazy, then Tommy had a few more things that added up against him. Not only did he have a fear of explosives- which had been going off when he was deemed stuck- he was claustrophobic. The space had closed in all of a sudden when he had stopped yelling and had listened.

Tommy threw his head back and let it hit the wall, wincing at the way the world spun. He wished at times like these, when he would absently watch the lava, that there was a clock. The reassurance of the relevance of time would have been nice, but currently he was stuck without knowing if it was night or day, if he had four days left or one.

In the background of his noiseless mind, he heard Dream start to pace again. This usually indicated that he was bored, wanting something from the roommate he had acquired not too long ago. As it stands, however, Tommy didn’t feel like doing everything, lost in the constant glow of lava.

Dream started off slow, almost uncertain with where he wanted the conversation to flow too. “So…”

Ignored. Tommy didn’t even acknowledge that the other was talking, just continued losing himself in the lava’s steady flow.

It didn’t stop Dream though. He had stopped pacing and clicked his tongue as if he knew something. Offsetting, but not enough to gather the teens attention.

Or at least he thought.

“Oh! I think we can get a visitor in around now!” Dream’s voice was cheerful, sing-song even, no underlying venom.

Tommy’s head snapped around at the avail of the world being turned upside down and pain flared behind his eyes, his vision lost for a moment.

“....Huh?”

“Yes! I knew you would like that idea! You must be so tired of me, how rude. It’s fine though, your best friend Dream has a little guest coming!”

“Who…?” Tommy’s voice was croaky, cracked with lack of use and quiet as if he was afraid to go above a whisper.

“Who? I’m not sure if you have met them before, his name is Ranboo!”

The teen nearly shot up with recognition, but refrained from moving too abruptly. His heart soared, hopes of seeing someone else adding thoughts to his empty head.

“Ranboo? I know him! He can- How can he come and visit?” Excitement slipped its way into Tommy’s voice, his eyes lighting up at just the opportunity of seeing someone he actually liked.

However, Dream’s expression darkened, the light heartedness of the situation gone. It left him quivering from where he was across the room, scared of the mood shift.

“No, no no. I don’t think we are talking about the same person. See, I’m talking about _my_ Ranboo, not _your_ Ranboo. Quite different things!”

“What do you-”

He was cut off by a swoosh like sound and the appearance of a cloud of purple particles. They quickly disappeared, revealing the tall form of Ranboo. Tommy sat up, his happiness coursing through his veins at the prospect of being able to escape.

Several red flags didn’t cross his mind, however. For starters, Ranboo couldn’t teleport, the hybrid had even said countless times that he couldn’t. Also, if memory serves Tommy correct, his friend was evenly white and black, not predominantly black. Even if that didn’t dawn on him, maybe the height of his friend would. But no, he was blinded by the prospect of the mere presence of someone else.

Yet before he could say anything, the enderman hybrid turned and looked at him, and suddenly the world blurred. Unknown forces weighed Tommy down, paralyzing him as he tried to desperately drag his gaze away. Ranboo haunted him still, abnormal eyes drilling into his soul. The trance was only broken when the other looked away, voice a static murmur as he turned to Dream.

“So, Tommy, this is _my_ Ranboo!” The oldest returned his attention to the hybrid, a smile gracing his face.

Tommy expected his friend to protest at the possessiveness of the title, or even blink in acknowledgement. But he just stood, torso forward with arms dangling in a similar manner of a shut off robot. And his eyes- _god his eyes_ \- Purple was bleeding into them overtaking the normal green and red.

“What did you… What did you do to him?” He managed to choke out, bile rising in his throat. Something was seriously not okay with this whole situation.

“Me? I did nothing! He came to me one day like this and offered help. Although I was skeptical, Ranboo makes for a very nice puppet. He’s much easier to… Control, than you are.”

Dream had the audacity to sound proud, as if he had created something and was finally able to use it. Then the sudden realization of that thought took over, because that was exactly what was going to happen. Dream had carefully molded the hybrid into something to use and was finally able to make that effort useful.

“Dr- Dream what are you going to do?” He hated how his voice shook, how his throat rasped, and he hated how overall powerless he was.

“It’s not what _I’m_ going to do, It’s what Ranboo is going to do for me! He has been planning for quite a while, I’m just happy to see him execute it.”

Before Tommy could even respond, Ranboo had grabbed Dream’s arm, purple particles filling the air along with the swish of disappearance. The purple fades from the empty cell, and he was met with nothing. He was trapped, alone, in a room he had come to hate.

Not even the lava could offer him company anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted Dream to introduce enderwalk Ranboo as his, and what better situation than the current prison arc while Tommy is trapped? This is rushed, and it isn't up to my standards to be a stand alone fic, but it's relevant and features the most popular characters of the fandom :D


End file.
